highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Cao Cao
Cao Cao was the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He is also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In Volume 17, Cao Cao becomes Indra's vanguard after that Sun Wukong gives up his position. Appearance Cao Cao is a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. He also lost an eye while escaping from the Kyoto incident. Personality Cao Cao is a charismatic person, as he was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the Hero Faction. He also believes that it is his responsibility as a descendant of a hero to destroy beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons which he believes are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. History Not much is known about Cao Cao's past, except for the fact that he had previously made contact with Indra and Sun Wukong before joining the Khaos Brigade, forming the Hero Faction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Cao Cao first appears in the end of Volume 6, talking with Siegfried on the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, sarcastically saying that it is too bad their Dimension Lost user did not go all out which Siegfried reply that it was Cao Cao who gave that order. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Cao Cao is seen talking with Siegfried who warns him that they are close to being discovered, to which Cao Cao replies by saying that they have gathered enough talent and can start the next phase. In Volume 9, Cao Cao made his official appearance to Issei and his friends during their class trip in Kyoto. He and the rest of the Hero Faction were responsible for the kidnapping of Kyoto's Youkai Leader, Yasaka, under the intention of opening the Dragon Gate to summon the Great Red. This attempt, however, was stopped by Issei and his friends along with the last minute intervention of Sun Wukong. In the process, Cao Cao lost one of his eyes to a final blow from Issei. Cao Cao reappears in Volume 11, attacking the Gremory Team in order to capture Ophis. During the fight with assistance from Georg while targeting the weakness of his opponents, Cao Cao was able to dominate the battle, defeating the Gremory and Vali Teams and successfully stole Ophis' powers. In Volume 12, he appeared in the Underworld after Issei and the Gremory Team defeats the Hero Faction, challenging Issei to a fight, while Cao Cao was able to dominate throughout the fight, he lost after Issei used a bullet with Samael's blood on his Medusa's eye weakening him. In his last attempt to defeat Issei, Cao Cao attempted to use the Truth Idea but did not happen due to the will of the God in the True Longinus choosing Issei's dream instead of Cao Cao's ambition. He was then rescued by Georg who carried Cao Cao and Leonardo until they meet Indra who proceeded to take their Longinus and send Cao Cao and the other two to the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Cao Cao returns from the Realm of the Dead in Volume 16, reclaiming the True Longinus from Indra, who complimented Cao Cao on his return which Cao Cao replied saying that it was Indra who sent him there in the first place. In Volume 17, although Cao Cao did not appear in person, he used his True Longinus to break through the barrier created by Ladon around Auros, thus helping D×D. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Cao Cao has shown that he is much faster than the average human. Master Technician: Cao Cao is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Immense Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Cao Cao has shown great skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Gremory and Vali groups whilst simultaneously protecting Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "Strongest Human". Master Tactician: Cao Cao is a very calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Cao Cao is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the working of most attacks instantly. Equipment True Longinus (黄昏の聖槍（トウルー・ロンギヌス）''Tōrū Ronginusu''): Cao Cao's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. *'Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine '(極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍(ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン） Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakura Varudein): Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. Althought, each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. **'Hatsutei Ratana' (象宝（ハツテイラタナ） Hatsutei Ratana): It grants the wielder the ability to fly. **'Itsutei Ratana' (女宝（イツテイラタナ） Itsutei Ratana): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. **'Mala Nitana' (珠宝（マラニタナ） Mara Nitana): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. **'Atsusa Ratana' (馬宝（アツサラタナ） Atsusa Ratana): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. Cao Cao first used it on Kuroka and Le Fay to teleport them in front of Asia and Xenovia to make their attacks hit them. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself. **'Chatsuka Ratana' (輪宝（チャツカラタナ） Chatsuka Ratana): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. Cao Cao first used it to shatter Xenovia's (at the time incomplete) Ex-Durandal. **'Kahabatei Ratana' (居士宝（ガハパテイラタナ） Kahabatei Ratana): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. **'Balinayaka Ratana' (将軍宝（バリナーヤカラタナ） Barināyaka Ratana): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' (覇輝（トゥルース・イデア）''Turūsu Idea''): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. Medusa's Eye: In Volume 9, he lost one of his eyes to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Issei used Samael's curse on it. Quotes *"If it's a God then I will kill it with this spear. Come, let the battle begin." (Volume 9, Life 3) Trivia *In Japan and Japanese texts, Cao Cao's name is read as "Sousou". This is common since the Japanese language uses kanji derived from the Chinese language. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:DxD